Memories of Yesterday
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: I was dead. I couldn't deny that. I was a memory hunter, then a dead mercenary and now a lieutenant stuck in a war. If only that white haired man hadn't convinced me to become a shinigami. I wouldn't have to worry about these things and I could continue my life as a merciless merc. Nilin dies in her fight with Madame and ends up in soul society. What will ensue?
1. Prologue

Prologue: 40 years before the original story line.

Nilin's POV

I wonder why I ended up here. I really do. Maybe when Madam killed me, it triggered something and sent me here. Well, I think she killed me, a lot of the locals here say that this is the place for the dead. Maybe I'm just hallucinating.

They said that I'm not meant to remember anything from when I was alive, but I do. Well everything after I woke up in La Bastille. I really wish I was able to beat her, I'd at least be able to remember why I ended up in La Bastille and why they threw me so deep down in the prison. Maybe the entire thing was like Pandora's box and none of the things I did or my past in general are meant to be remembered.

This place I ended up in is not a great place. The locals call it the fifty-seventh district, **Kamagasaki**, of Southern Rukongai. That was around what they say was fourteen years ago.

In the time I have been here, I remembered some of my pressens and used it to fight of perverts and thugs. It also helped me sustain a mercenary job. This one time I had to save this girl who was kidnapped by bandits.

The money I gained was pretty helpful since I was able to get food since I had been getting hungry lately. The guy who I usually bought food from told me that it was due to the fact that my spirit pressure, or reiatsu in his words, was high.

He recommended that I go to the Shino Academy. The school for shinigami, A.K.A soul reapers. He said that it was in the center of this entire dimension, the one that everyone that I had met in my time here called Soul Society, in a fortress called Seireiti.

He said that shinigami were strong and got paid regularly, that with my combat skills and knack for remembering things, there was no way, I wouldn't get in. I denied the suggestion, saying I was ok with staying here, that I didn't need to go to some fortress.

The place reminded me a lot of Neo-paris. How the Seireitei separated itself from the rest of the normal people for it's comfort and to keep itself and rukongai at a distance. It was a lot like how the Saint Michel district separated itself from Slum 404, so that the people who loved the Sensen technology could live in comfort and ignore all the bad things that happened to the other citizens in Slum 404.

It was a few months later that I met him. The white haired man who was eventually able to convince me to go to Shino Academy. He came to me when I was on one of my mercenary job. I was meant to be dealing with some thugs who were vandalising some shops. I was in the middle of fighting them, when he came in.

3rd POV

"Oi, make sure you don't miss anything, this jerk isn't paying the boss and he's gotta learn his place!" one of the vandalising thugs yelled to his comrades as he smashed some things. Then again, they weren't even close enough to be considered comrades.

As the smashed the cheap objects of the store owner, they failed to notice the footsteps that came toward them. A female brunette with whitish streaks in her hair and skin the colour of mocha, walked into the shop. "Excuse me, but are you open?" she asked.

"Hey look! It's Nilin the hunter! I wonder if she's as strong as they say!" The leader yelled. The brunette just looked at all of the people in the room. Surveying their eyes over them all before sighing "Honestly, they said this would be an easy job. Oh well, it's three against one anyway,"

"Ha! You blind or something? There are _five _of us!" one of them yelled.  
>"No, not really. It's just that usually the last two always run," She explained in a monotone voice.<p>

"Why you?!" one of the thugs yelled racing toward the Nilin. His fist drawn back to hit her when he was close enough. She dodged his hit, turning and starting to do a front flip but instead she raised a leg and shoved her foot into his face. He was sent flying onto his back as she got up and turned to her next opponent.

The next one who came was generally all bark and no bite. He did the same as his fallen teammate. "Don't you people ever learn?" she asked as she did a somersault over him, as she used his head as a balance. She punched his back as he cried out in pain and kicked him in the back of the knee. Punching him in the temple, she knocked him out cold.

Going toward the leader, she swiped his legs out from under him and as he tried to get back up, she placed her knee on his back to hold him down. Pulling his right arm up, she pulled it into an awkward position. Looking up at the last two left, she said "boo," softly, causing them to flee.

She was about to destroy his arm when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's enough don't you think, Nilin-san?" Turning her head, she saw a man with white long hair smiling down at her. He wore the standard shinigami uniform that Nilin recognised underneath a white cloak (that the old woman she stayed with when she first arrived in Rukongai, called a Haori).

"Shinigami," he heard her mutter in disgust. It surprised him and made him wonder why she hated shinigami. "What are you doing here, shinigami?" she asked.  
>"Well, I was just walking by since this happens to be my favourite sweets shop, what happened here?"<br>"This guy is what happened."

"I'm Ukitake Jyuushiro, captain of the thirteenth division," he informed her. She snapped the thugs arm and stood up. Dusting herself off as she turned to face him "Nilin, but I guess you already know that,"

Ukitake nodded as he looked over to the thug's broken arm and the two unconscious men that lay in the room. One in the wall and one on the floor. "Ne, Nilin-san. You have a lot of reiatsu. Why haven't you become a shinigami yet? Someone should have suggested that you go,"

"You're right, my food guy always tells me too. But I'd rather live here free than live in a place like Seireitei. Where comfort is number one priority. You separate yourselves from the Rukon districts and rarely come here unless for your own reasons! Someone once said to me that if you shut the door to all errors, then you shut the door to the truth! It makes me sick that you let Rukon live lawlessly and to fend for itself. We're souls too! Now unless you have a job for me, I'm outta here," Nilin said, voicing her opinions on shinigami.

Ukitake was slightly shocked at the girl's monologue. But in the end, he couldn't help but feel she was right. Seireitei did shut out the Rukon districts. And her quote was truthful to the letter.

"Wait Nilin-san! I do have a job!" he yelled after her. The brunette stopped in her tracks. Turning around, she looked him in the eye and asked "Really?"  
>"Hai, I will pay you to go through Shino academy and become a shinigami in my division," The offer made Nilin's eyes widen<br>"Are you crazy?!" she yelled. She looked at his expectant gaze and sighed "Keep your money,"

Nilin's POV

That day made me start to think about him. It was crazy, he wanted to pay me to go to the school. For what reason. After that I started seeing him around more. And eventually he was able to convince me to go

3rd POV

"Ohayo Nilin-san," Ukitake greeted the mercenary.  
>"Hello," she replied as she attacked an imaginary opponent. She punched and punched then a roundhouse kick.<p>

"Nilin-san, you haven't been in Soul Society for long have you?" he asked  
>"Correct,"<br>"Well, those who haven't been in soul society for long, tend to remember their past but it fades as you keep living here, so what was your past like?" he asked.

But what he said before that made Nilin understand. She _was _meant to remember everything from her living days since she was generally pretty new in Soul Society by their standards.

"I don't know much. I'm from Neo-Paris in 2084. There, there is a company that digitalised memories. They had the power to erase and destroy memories and several people were against that. So the Errorists were formed. They were a resistance but several were caught by the company and placed into a prison, called La Bastille, that was run by the company . I was an inmate there."

"In the prison the further down the place you are, the more of you they take away. On the back of every citizens neck is a sensation engine or Sensen. It's a digital device that looks like a sort of gyroscope. It was originally meant to hold the memories of people to help them remember happy times and help get rid of unwanted upsetting memories."

"But eventually people got addicted to it, they got obsessed with the ability to get rid of memories. I had the ability to rewrite memories and destroy them. But eventually I was caught. I was taken to La bastille and had my memory wiped, next thing I know this guy claiming to be my brother was breaking me out and getting me to help the resistance again."

"I see," Ukitake said calmly "I understand why you hate how Seireitei and Rukon separate themselves but what caused it?"

"Truthfully there were two places that you would find me in Neo-Paris. Slum 404 and Saint Michels. Slum 404 is where all the people who got addicted to memory erasing were thrown. They became mindless abominations called Leapers. The resistance was also mainly stationed there. Most of the slum had water going through it, since there was water being held out of Saint Michels by a dam. Slum 404 was lawless and it was survival of the fittest, like Rukon."

"Saint Michel was were all the people lived luxuriously. All they cared about was living in comfort and ignoring all the things that happened in the Slums and staying far away from it. Like Seireitei separated itself,"

"Well Nilin-san, for what it's worth, you have a right to hate Seireitei and shinigami since they have done nothing for you. But my offer to go to Shino academy and join my squadron is still on the table. By becoming a shinigami, you might be able to change something." He said passing her some candy after coming over to her before leaving.

Nilin POV

After a few more times of meeting each other, I accepted his offer and ended up going to Shino Academy. I took the entrance exam and passed with flying colours. Many of the students avoided me for some reason. Personally I didn't care.

I finished the ordinary six year with relative ease. My kidou was average and my Zanjutsu was _really_ bad. My Hoho was average too at best. My hand to hand, or Hakuda as they called it, was amazing in their eyes.

It was already pretty dangerous but it was unbelievable in the six years that I took classes. My pressens was able to add in a strength boost as well. My ability to mix different martial arts together in fights was able to help me defeat other students and earn a high grade in the class.

My zanpakuto was my old glove. The name was, **Rimikkusu gurobu**. It had the same abilities as my old glove. I wished to get away from my past life so I kept it a secret from everyone. Except Ukitake eventually found out about it.

It took a while but he was able to convince me to be his lieutenant when he found out about my zanpakuto, after Kaien had died. So after twenty seven years in soul society, I was the lieutenant of the thirteenth division under the man who had the ability to convince everyone.

**Hey everyone! LFD here with Otaku-chan! So we have currently gone into a remember me fangirling stage and decided 'hey, we should make a remember me crossover with bleach about what would happen if Nilin lost her fight with Madame in La bastille' and here we are. **_**Hai! And you can thank me, seeing I'm the one who recommended the game. Anyways, Remember Me (for those of you who don't know it) was published by Capcom. So check it out at your leisure. **_**I made a general summary 'bout what the game is based on in the prologue so you won't get that confused.**

**So, I am creatively stumped for those who read my other fanfictions and for those who read the one I collaborate with Otaku-chan for. So we're making this to make us less stumped. **_**Hai. Being stumped is BORING as hell.**_

**So we hoped you enjoyed this, and certain parts of this story are gonna be in Nilin's perspective like the opening and the two other parts of the story. So enjoy. **'_**Til next time, minna-san!**_

_**Sayonara ne!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rukia and the Ryoka

Nilin's POV

I hated her with every fibre of my being. But if it wasn't for Madame, I wouldn't be experiencing this kind of happiness. I have to hand it to Ukitake-taicho but being his lieutenant after Kaien-san died wasn't that bad. I mean, sure I have to do a lot of paperwork but it wasn't that bad. Although I do prefer exploring or combat more.

There was this one girl in my division that seemed to be around me a lot. I remember that she was one of the two people to witness Kaien die. The other one being Ukitake. She was sweet, but really quiet. And a lot of the division members didn't like her a lot.

From what her file said, she was from a rukon district like me but she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. Meaning she was the adopted sister of the sixth division captain. I hated him. He was a lot like Scylla Wells, he looked down on normal people and I really couldn't stand that. Scylla was a slave-driver who ignored everything below her. She felt that the ends justified the means.

Just like him.

I wonder if there is anyway that I can help her, even if that means mixing up her memories so she doesn't remember.

3rd POV

Nilin was walking through one of the corridor's that was on the veranda. She was carrying an entire pile of paperwork toward Ukitake's office. He was meant to be taking a day off since he had an attack before, but instead he had succumbed to cabin fever and was able to convince Nilin into letting him do some of the paperwork that he was forced to task her with.

"Ano! Nilin-fukutaicho!" a voice yelled from behind her. Nilin was still not used to the honorific. When she had first heard of honorifics, she didn't really understand the concept of them. But Ukitake was able to get her to say them in the end to superiors. Even after being the lieutenant for 13 years she felt like she didn't deserve that title.

Turning around, Nilin saw her short helper, Rukia. "Do you need any help, Nilin-fukutaicho?" she asked. Nilin shook her head and told her that she doesn't need to call her that. And Rukia still felt that she needed to.

Nilin sighed, and passed the short girl half of her stack to appease her. The two walked in silence until Rukia suddenly said, "Nilin-fukutaicho is really strong. I wish to be as strong as you,"  
>"Well, I'm sure you can. You have the potential," The small girl smiled.<br>"Well, let's hurry, we need to get these to Ukitake-taicho," the small girl nodded and they shunpoed to the office of their superior.

When they reached the office, they knocked on the door, "Fukutaicho Nilin Edge and Squad member reporting,"  
>"Enter,"<p>

Nilin's POV

When I entered Shino academy, I needed a last name to get people to notice me less as Nilin the hunter. I already had people giving me dark looks, mainly the nobles. Probably since I was a mercenary that was seeking professional training or mainly because I was from Rukongai. Either way, they hated me.

When I came up to Ukitake to ask advice on the situation, he told me that he was more than happy to let me use his last name but I immediately shot him down. It was a bit funny seeing his crocodile tears.

But then he went back to normal and suggested that I use a name that I remembered from my past. I don't know why but the first thing I said was Edge. It was understandable since he was the closest thing to family that I had other than Tommy but that wouldn't have been that great of a last name now would it?

Ukitake loved it. He said that it suited me. His words were 'Only you can pull off such a name, after all you do have a certain _edge _to you, ne'. After berating him about never using a pun again, I signed the document as Nilin Edge.

3rd POV

When the two thirteenth division members walked into the office, they saw Ukitake eating candy and signing papers. He had finished a small stack and was doing pretty good in his condition. Placing the stacks on the table, the duo bowed.

"Arigato," Ukitake thanked them. "Now, Rukia-chan, you're just the person I needed to see. A patrolling Shinigami that was stationed at a city in the world of the living, has been injured. And I thought it would be a good idea for you to go,"

Rukia was shocked at this, her captain trusted her enough to do this. Turning to Nilin, she silently asked for help "You need the experience Rukia, it will be good for you," though she was just betrayed by her last resort.

Riku's just Conceded and agreed to take the protralling mission. Nikon just patted her head. "You'll be going in a few days, I suggest you get ready," Ukitake told her.

Nikon POV

Truthfully, I still can't believe that, that would be the last time I would see the adorable small girl in over a month. They said it was because she was in hiding for a capital offence, but I find it hard to believe. Who knew how fast a storm can brew?

The next time I saw her was when I was sent to capture her with the sixth division captain, Rukia'a brother, and his lieutenant. The lieutenant was a blatant jerk. I had to resist the urge to give him a good roundhouse kick to the face.

3rd POV

Standing at the Senkaimon in seireitei, were the lieutenants of the sixth and thirteenth division, Renji Abarai and Nilin Edge. Along with the sixth division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. The three of them were sent to collect Rukia since she was hiding out in the world of the living for committing a capital offence.

Renji was currently annoying Nilin about her division choice when it was obvious from her file that she was more suited to the second division. "Look _Pineapple_, I was given an offer and I took it. So unless you have something productive to say, stop talking and wasting air," she told him harshly.

The guards of the senkaimon slowly and three hell butterflies fluttered out slowly. Out of nowhere, Kurotsuchi Nemu popped out through the use of shunpo "We have placed your seals on, please note that you are now only able to use twenty percent of your original strength,"

"Got it, thanks for that info Nemu," Nilin thanked, the other, red-headed, lieutenant did the same but the noble just nodded. Giving Nilin yet another reason to hate nobles. Nemu also presented Renji with head-band/goggles that would record anything he saw as long as they were active and he was wearing them.

They all looked toward the abyss that awaited them. Taking a few deep breaths, Nilin began to run, leaving the other two in her dust. "Hey wait!" Renji yelled as he adjusted the head-band/goggles that he was given. Nilin just kept running, the captain was able to catch up with relative ease and Renji was able to do so as well with a few bursts of shunpo.

They continued to follow the hell butterflies until they ran through a bright light source at the end of the never ending tunnel. They ended up in a city where it was night time. Nilin would have thought that it was beautiful but just ignored it favour of looking for her assistant.

Taking a deep breath, she took a deep breath. Her surroundings began to fade, until she was surrounded by darkness. While most shinigami found each other, Nilin used memories. She was able to use the residual reiatsu to help recreate certain things in her mind. Using that ability, she followed the reishi's memory of Rukia's to find her.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, "This way," she told them as she began to run. "Would you like to apprehend her from the front as I blockade, Kuchiki-taicho?" She suggested as they saw Rukia's coming into view. The captain just nodded.

Nilin jumped onto the ledge of a window that was on the bottom floor of a two floored building. She steadied herself on her feet and jumped onto the ledge above. She shimmied sideways and grabbed the pipe next to it, climbing further up. She stood onto the roof and jumped onto a ledge on the three floored building next to it. She repeated the process of jumping onto a ledge, climbing a pipe and then going onto the roof.

Slipping onto the other, hidden, side of the roof, she hid herself. Byakuya's and Renji hid themselves, still shocked at Nilin's agility at climbing things. "They did say she was a good climber but this is crazy," Renji thought to himself as he went to perch on top of a pole.

A few seconds later, Rukia began to walk by. As she ran, she asked herself "Am I… Getting attached to this world?"  
>"Yes~! So you knew after all!?" Renji yelled from his spot as he began to unsheath his sword. "Ma~n, you're talking backwards, because you've been enjoying this world for too long…" The newly-named lieutenant smirked "You can only live for just a lit~tle longer! Rukia!"<p>

"You! Renji! Could that be you… Abarai Renji…?!" she asked, her eyes widening when she saw who was looking down at her. Suddenly Renji jumped down and tried vertically slashing at her as he landed. Ruki was lucky enough to able to dodge by a step.

"A hunter from thee soul society is standing right behind you… and your too lost in your own thoughts to notice?! Even though you're in that false form… You've softened up too much in these past two to three months," Renji scolded, removing his sword from the small hole that made in the ground.

"Call him Rukia. That human who stole your powers!"  
>""Wha-what are you talking? You can't prove that I'm in this gigai because somebody stole my powers…" she denied.<br>"It's a fact that your powers were stolen by a mere human… A HUMAN!"

RUkia's eyes widened in shock at how he was able to hit the nail right on the head. "Don't just stand and stare at me with that human-like expression! Your from the Kuchiki noble family! You're a trained and educated Kuchiki rookie! You should not be holding that human-like expression!" He yelled at her, his grip tightening around the handle of his sword.

"Ain't that right, Kuchiki-sama?" Rukia's eyes widened as she broke out in a cold sweat. She turned her head and saw her older brother standing above her in all his glory. His face was expressionless and stone cold.

"Byakuya-niisama…!"  
>"Rukia…" As she was looking at her brother, Renji slashed his sword diagonally at her. She turned back normally and jumped back to dodge. She placed her hands and legs on the ground to slow herself down.<p>

"Call him Rukia! We'll capture you and the guy who stole your powers will die. And don't even think about protecting him… You should know very well now, right? When I attacked before, you didn't escape… I let you escape! This time, my attack will be serious!" He yelled at her, raising his sword to attack once more.

He would of attacked if he hadn't had to move his head so it wouldn't be skewered by an reishi arrow. When he looked at the direction it came from, he saw a man standing there.

He said something about the situation being something that isn't a good scene to walk in on and how he disliked that sort of thing. When he was asked of his identity by Renji, he just said he was a classmate… who hates shinigami.

"Uryuu, what are you doing here?"  
>"Pure chance Kuchiki Rukia. Don't worry about it. Simply said… It's midnight and I wanted to go to the 247, western clothing franchise 'Sunflower Tailor'... And the closest place happened to be this neighbourhood," he said but he said a really stupid lie afterwards that was so bad that it couldn't be written.

Suddenly, his bag of items was cut from the handles that were being held up by his forearm. "I already asked you before! I repeat, 'Who the hell are you?!'" Renji was just met with silence as he held his sword upon his shoulder.

"Well, if you can't reply, it's alright. I'll first, finish you off before then,"  
>"Hold on Renji, this guy has nothing to do with-" Rukia began but was cut off by Uryuu.<br>"What are you talking about? I already told you, I'm just her classmate who hates shinigami.,"

"I don't care about that shit!"  
>"... Ishida Uryuu, pleased to make your acquaintance," that bit got Renji confused. Uryuu just said that since he put it in that way, he might as well tell him. And even though he was a shinigami, he'd still want the name of the one who will defeat him.<p>

Renji just went ahead and decided to kill him and Rukia tried to stop them. It didn't take Renji long to defeat him. And within minutes, Uryuu was lying on the floor faced down with a slash on his stomach

He was about to go in terminate but was stopped when cracks began to appear in the floor and pieces of rock were pushed to the side making a long crater. "Who… Who the hell…?!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo! The one who will defeat you! Remember it well!" It didn't take long for Renji to figure out that he was the one to steal Rukia's powers, making Renji go to kill him.

Though he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder as he went to fight. Looking up, he saw Nilin looking down coldly at Ichigo. He seemed to get it and backed down. Nilin jumped down, shocking Rukia who was still staring in shock at Ichigo. "Nilin-fukutaicho…" she mumbled.

"Are you the one who stole Rukia's powers?" the woman asked ichigo.  
>"Yeah, so what?"<br>"Well, I can't allow you to continue to live. Rukia already faces a sentence for this. You are just making this harder on her. Please prepare to die," she said running at him. Her pressen kicking in to strengthen her attacks.

"Nilin-fukutaicho please stop! It was my fault!" Rukia yelled.  
>"I'm sorry Rukia, don't think I want to do this but it's the only way!" Nilin replied over her shoulder.<p>

Surrounding Nilin was a tonne of Reiatsu. She sent a fist at Ichigo's stomach but he just blocked with the side of his sword. "You have a sword, why not use it?" Ichigo asked.  
>"Because I suck with swords!" she yelled as she aimed a roundhouse kick at Ichigo's face but he blocked with a hand.<p>

At this point, he kept blocking her attacks and it pissed her off. Taking out her sword that was horizontally at the bottom of her back, she jumped backward and held it in a reverse grip. She ran at him and parried his sword against hers barely being able to continue fighting.

"You're swordsmanship is really cruddy. But then again, so's mine!" she yelled slamming her sword against his and pushing him back. He slammed the sword vertically down and she jumped over it. "Why is it so hard to defeat you!" he yelled as he pulled up the sword to attack her again.

From afar, Renji gave a loud laugh. He heard from Matsumoto that she hated being referred to as little red riding hood. For some reason, Rangiku found her slightly like little red riding hood and it wasn't a secret that Nilin got stronger when she was angry. So he did the first thing that came to mine.

"Oh my, Nilin, what small, blunt teeth you have!"  
>"Yeah well this little red riding hood's, got a basket full of kickass!" she yelled at him in anger she punched ichigo in the shoulder of his sword arm so hard that you could actually hear the crack as it broke.<p>

He dropped the sword and fell to his knees cradling his broken arm. "It's over. You will die… and Rukia will get back her powers. Only to get executed for what you did to her. I hope you can live through the guilt of knowing, only if it is for a few seconds.," she told him but he brought his sword up while supporting his broken arm, nearly cutting her chin vertically but she leaned back, barely missing the blade by a centimeter.

"Oops, sorry! There was a pause and my hand slipped… Did I interrupt your speech?" he asked coyly.  
>"You bastard…" she mumbled.<p>

From afar, Renji, Rukia and Byakuya all watched their interaction. Rukia was worried if Nilin would actually kill Ichigo. She wouldn't be surprised though, she had seen what she did to those eleventh division recruits who were harassing the division and lets just say it wasn't pretty.

Then Byakuya began telling Renji about how Ichigo defeated a menos, when he called Nilin weak for nearly taking such a hit. It took a lot of willpower for Rukia to keep herself from punching him in the stomach. Then Renji just burst out laughing. Then he asked the name of his sword since he felt that the second division undercover squad was dropping. Ichigo had no clue on what he was talking about and just said that he didn't do that sort of thing.

"Figures… Didn't even ask his sword it's own name! To think he fought as that chick's equal! Come back after you train for 2,000 more years!" he yelled at him, unsealing his sword by running a hand over it.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" he yelled as he jumped into the air. He flung his sword as if using a whip and the parts of the sword began to separate. Ichibo brought up his sword to block, not knowing that the blade could extend.

The blade went over his blade and cut right through Ichigo's shoulder before returning to Renji. Ichigo dropped his blade and fell to the ground. Renji went on to talk about how he wasn't fit for his world and was about to do the finishing blow once more but Rukia jumped onto his back and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Run Ichigo. Hurry and get away!" she yelled at him But ichigo just got right back up. Nilin pulled Rukia off of Renji's back and held her in a loose choke hold. "Rukia, I can only imagine how you're feeling but I can't let you make this harder on yourself. Please, let me save you," she whispered in the girl's ear.

Suddenly, Ichigo's reiatsu began to flare, and then we noticed that it was increasing. And out of nowhere, a slash appeared on Renji's shoulder despite the fact that he was blocking.

"This Bastard!" Renji yelled as he turned but a blade appeared next to him so he blocked it. But Ichigo used enough force that he was sent flying Renji landed using a similar technique to the one Rukia had when she dodged, you could see that his entire face had blood running down it.

"Haha! What's wrong?! Your movements have become really slow slow and so suddenly too!" Ichigo goaded. "Ha! I don't know the reason… But I feel great! My wound doesn't even hurt anymore! I don't think I will lose to you!"

Renji was just sitting there in shock due to the surprising increase reiatsu. He could actually feel it simply because ichigo was talking! "Well, let's end this! I'm gonna be the winner!"

Ichigo was about to slash at Renji but suddenly his blade was cut. When he looked up, he saw Byakuya holding the other half of his blade. Byakuya just dropped the blade and reached for his own.

In less than a blink of an eye, Byakuya had come from his distance and slashed at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo didn't even see it coming at him. A few seconds later, the blood spurted out of the wound. And Ichigo still didn't understand what happened

All he knew, was that he was in pain.

Adding insult to injury, Byakuya said "You're slow, even when you're toppling down,", appearing next to him.

"Byakuya-niisama!" Rukia yelled from her place. In Nilin's choke hold. But he just looked at her before stabbing Ichigo clean through with his blade. There was a whole altercation between Rukia, who had been let go of, and Renji.

But Byakuya said a few things to her, asking her if even though her sentence worsened, she wanted to be by Ichigo's side. Byakuya threatened to get rid of it and she instantly changed sides.

She kicked Ichigo's hand of off Byakuya and she told her brother that she accepted her punishment. Ichigo went to go stop her but he felt a foot hold him down. "Stop making things worse for her and just die. You're wasting so much saliva, only to make things worse,"

The group all turned to a clear path as Renji opened up the senkaimon and four hell butterflies came to them. The all ran through as Rukia didn't even take a single look back.

Nilin's POV

That day would have to be the darkest day. I really wish I could forget. And I really wish I didn't send the poor girl off to the world of the living where she would end up giving up her life for Ichigo.

At that time, I thought he had died. But I would be proven wrong and this one boy would work miracles. He would save us all and would gain my respect just as Ukitake had.

_**Konnichiwa minna-san! **_**Sup everybody!** _**So this is the first chapter of our crossover. This follows the storyline of chapter 52-57 of the original Bleach manga. That's why it's so long. **_**Yeah, you can also blame me for having a tendency to write anything out of nothing. **_**Good skills for a writer but a pain for the reader~! **_**lol!**

**So Nilin is the bomb! And views Rukia as a little sister, so you can understand why she kept Ichigo from making her sentence worse. **_**Of course, Onee-chans try to protect Imoutos. **_**Yep! So, when Ichigo enters soul society, he will be fighting Renji and not Nilin 'cus Nilin is always at Rukia's cell when ever she can be. **_**Spoiler alert! **_**That's me! Always accidently spoiling stuff 'cus my mouth doesn't stop.** _**Well, that's enough for this chapter. 'Til next time, minna-san!**_

_**Goodbye!**_


End file.
